This invention concerns an agent for achievement of an aversion to alcohol in humans.
Orally administered agents which act as a deterrent to the use of alcohol are known. Presently, the best-known such active material is disulfiram. However, this material displays several undesirable side effects. For example, its use is contraindicated by, inter alia, diabetes. Furthermore, effective dosaging of disulfiram requires daily administration. Such a regimen is troublesome and difficult to maintain, especially in the case of ambulant treatment.